percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn Morgan-Castellan
'''Dawn Morgan- Castellan '''is the daughter of Jade Morgan and Luke Castellan. History Birth Jade met Luke at a boarding school in Washington. Luke knew there was something special about Jade. Soon they become a couple. When Jade is pregnant, she tells that her father was Hermes. Luke, in disgust, leaves her. Jade raised Dawn on her own. But she won't stop thinking about Luke. Jade soon, remarried, but divorced her husband. On the Princess Adromeda Dawn with her mother when a boy in a hood approched them and told them to come with him. When he removed his hood Jade threw her arms around him and hugged him. Luke told them to come to the Princess Adromeda with him. Dawn agreed, not knowing that he worked for the titans. Dawn was twelve now. Growing up on the Princess Adromeda Dawn grew up here. She learned how to battle and stragetize her movements. She became a better swordsman. She made lots of friends. When a group of demigods try invade the ship, she falls in love with Zachary Griffin, son of Zeus. Zachary tells her that the titans are evil. Soon, she agrees to run away with him. Appearance Dawn looks like her father. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. She likes wearing dark shirts with skirts or jeans. She is pretty in a evil way. Personality Dawn is a bit kleptomaniac because of her parents. She likes to pickpocket some of her friends belongings. She made a lot of friends that are demititans. They like her when she is arrogant and mean. She has many weapons but the deadliest is the Asparagus Blade. Fatal Flaw Dawn's fatal flaw is trusting others to easily. She would even trust the people she never met before. Relationships Love. Nico di Angelo- Dawn and Nico were good friends when they were young. Dawn liked Nico, but when they were together people would call them 'The Goth Lovers'. When Dawn tells Nico that she's leaving, Nico kissed her and said he'll miss her. Ethan Nakamura- Dawn and Ethan were a couple. She couldn't stop thinking about him. A few of her friends are a bit jealous of her. Other girls keep on teasing them. On her birthday, Ethan asks her to marry him. She agrees. But Ethan died before the wedding. She couldn't stop her tears from falling when she found out. Zachary Griffin- Son of Zeus. He and a small group of demiogds try to invade the ship. Dawn sees him wounded and invites him to stay with her. When she asks him why he's here, he tells him that they were trying to invade the ship. Dawn got her dagger and tried to attack him. When she fell on him they were face-to-face and he told her that the titans are evil. They killed a lot of demigods. When he tells her they even killed Ethan, she couldn't stop crying. Finally she agrees to run away with him. They soon marry and have three children Friends April Wong- daughter of Nyx. Like Ethan, she wants to bring respect to the minor gods. Good friend of Dawn. Kelly Williams- daughter of Oceanus. Her father promised her that if she supported the titans, he'll make her an ocean goddess. Olive Stone- Daughter of Cybele. Her mother said if she wins in battle, she'll make her immortal. Nick Wilson- Son of Prometheus. Steve Perry- son of Phoebe. Lucy Rogers- daughter of Rhea. Jessica Ramsey-daughter of Atlas. Swore that she'll kill all the hunters. Known Family *Jade Morgan (mother) *Luke Castellan (father) *Hermes (granfather) *May Castellan (granmother) *Haley Morgan (granmother) *Ethan Nakamura (boyfriend) *Zachary Griffin (husband) *Jacob Griffin (son) *Lucas Griffin (son) *Alyson Griffin (daughter) Other *Dawn is just a clear sighted mortal. She is not a demigod. *She is a very good thief, being related to Hermes in both sides. *Her name 'dawn' is a sunset. Category:Females Category:Quarter-Bloods Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Thinkaboutthisname